Pushing doubts away
by krizue
Summary: Scott is not quite sure of his feelings, but after kissing her accidently he stops denying his attraction and decides to something about them. Kira and Scott stop dancing around each other and decide to give their relationship a go.


I hope it makes sense. I wanted to explore the beginning of their relationship. I was re watching episode 401 and liked the scene where Braeden and Scott are in la Iglesia and she asks him why he didn't kiss his girlfriend and wondered how and when if they were dancing around each other since season 3 things changed between them, and became an item.

 _*-*.*.*-*.*.*-*.*._

This goes just after 403 (awkward kiss).

 **Pushing doubts away**

It had been a long day, Scott thought as we put on his helmet ready to go home, thankfully Liam was somewhat ok and he all he wanted was to fall on his bed and get a little sleep. The events of the day started playing in his head and he sighed, sometimes being a teenager seemed harder than being an alpha; or perhaps it was the fact that he sort of was the leader of their friends, human or not. And it really took a toll on him sometimes, lately the times when he didn't feel the pressure were when he was with Kira; around her everything seemed to flow flawlessly, everything was so easy and _good_ around her that the lines in their relationship blurred.

Like that morning, they were talking about something nonsensical –he couldn't remember- when he bent a little and kissed her goodbye, a simple peck on the lips as if it was the norm, as if it was a normal occurrence; and it felt so right that he didn't even noticed that it wasn't in fact common after being away from her in class. The feeling of her soft lips on his own was on his mind all day long, and he was thankful that today he didn't share classes with her. He sort of avoided her through the day, trying not to be alone with her, always surrounded by their friends –and noticed that most of his time was spent with her; he seemed to gravitate towards Kira, looking at her after someone told a joke to watch how her lips lifted in a soft smile and when she laughed out loud after Stiles said something particularly amusing he loved to watch how she tilted her head back and her neck was exposed to his hungry gaze- and boy.. .He had it bad for the fox.

He stopped at a red light and saw that he was closer to her place than his; he shook his head a little and smiled slightly. He did in fact gravitate towards her.

Scott reached Kira's house and instead of knocking he climbed the tree next to her room and saw that she was cleaning her katana, she was so focused on it that didn't notice how he climbed in through her open window –and later he would have to talk about her being more aware of her surroundings- he cleared his throat and smiled when she jumped slightly, his smirk turned into a frown when a millisecond after he had a very sharp blade on his neck.

"Scott what are you doing here?" she asked putting her sword back in her desk. He couldn't help but smile at her, and definitely wasn't complaining at her choice of sleepwear (a short-short and a tank top).

"I came to say hi". They had kissed at school sure (and it even wasn´t their first kiss), but it was fast and a little confusing in a good way. It definitely was something in the spur of the moment; he couldn't go the hospital and let his last words be something akin to "I regret kissing you in the hallway" so he went back to her and kissed her for real. It had meant some kind of acceptance, there was no reason to deny the growing attraction between them, but still there were many things unsaid.

They could keep dancing around each other forever or they could take a step and become something else; he remembered the doubts he had before about her, but realized none of them mattered, they could still be good friends –the best of them- and share the weirdness of their life. Still the indecision was kind of a moot point, he was here in her bedroom and she was smiling at him.

She was close to him, standing just an inch away, her fingers gripping the sides of his black jacket and a murmur of a smile adorned her soft features. He bent down, just a little to let their mouths at the same level, hesitating before touching her lips, he asked softly, "are you sure?"

She nodded the slightest sign of permission and it was his turn to smile … a hopeful smile, full of unsaid feelings, of disguised tenderness. His fingers played loosely with her own, as their mouths drew closer, closing the gap. And then both their smiles faded. The air around them was tension-filled with desire and longing and when their lips met at last, it was as like if the world was sighing, coming to the realization of fulfillment.

 _*-*.*.*-*.*.*-*.*._

 _Please drop me a comment, I'd like to know what you think_


End file.
